The vice captain
by Silvandar
Summary: Renji discovers that the new job Byakuya has for him will be very demanding... and a lot of fun. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Yes! Yes! It's the prequel to "The Substitute" that people have been asking for! Look how nice I am to you all... if you don't know what I'm talking about, go to my story list to check it out!

This is just chapter one, there will be more...

* * *

Byakuya opened the door and ushered his vice captain into the room. Renji was clearly concerned about the midnight summons, his hair had been hastily shoved into a ponytail and strands of it were trying to escape. His haori was wrinkled and he looked ill at ease as the captain stepped in front of him.

For his part, the captain felt almost as worried, although his face retained its neutral, blank expression. His decision to summon Renji had been made on impulse, the weeks of trying to understand that strange gesture after the battle for the Valley finally yielding a result at 1 in the morning. Now, as he stared at his rumpled, confused vice captain, he realised he'd committed himself through his impatience as much as anything else.

"What we speak of here will stay between us" he began. That was good, he had to establish that firmly from the outset. If this went badly, he couldn't have Renji spilling his guts to anyone else.

"O-of course, taicho" the redhead said, more concerned than ever. "Are... are you OK?"

"No" Byakuya replied, "I need to clarify and understand something. It has been on my mind for some time."

Renji looked, if anything, more confused. "If I can help you... please, tell me what you need, taicho?"

_What I need... a good question_. Byakuya stepped in front of his young vice captain and tilted his chin so he could look up into Renji's eyes. It bothered him that his Japanese heritage made him so much shorter than the burly redhead and he narrowed his eyes. Time to cut to the chase.

"After the Valley, when you were injured, you told me something. I want you to explain it to me."

Renji felt the slow heat working its way up from his chest to his hairline, the flush instinctive and completely out of his control. _He remembered... oh gods, he remembers!_

Watching the flush spread over his vice captain's skin, noting the downward drop of his eyes, Byakuya pushed a little more. "Unohana taicho said that your words were likely the result of blood loss, shock and the trauma of your wounds. I however have seen you take far more damage than that and be completely in control of yourself." _Now then... what will you do, Renji-kun?_

Of course, his vice captain did the most unexpected thing of all. Like always. He raised his eyes and tensed his jaw, then nearly spat his words at his captain, the defiance and heat that made him who he was coming to his aid in his crisis.

"I meant every word. I'm not ashamed of it. I've never been ashamed of that part of myself, not ever. I thought I was dying, so I spoke what was in my mind, the only thing I've never told you. I don't take it back and I don't regret it. If you feel that you should p-punish me for it..."

Byakuya raised his hand, a single gesture for silence and Renji subsided. His amber eyes still flashed fire though and the captain knew it wouldn't take much to set him off again. He sighed inwardly. _You have your answer, Kuchiki. Now what are you planning to do about it?_

To be honest, he hadn't thought that part out in any detail. Resisting the urge to bite his lip as he thought, he straightened his shoulders.

"You thought you were dying, so the one thing you wanted to tell me was... was that you longed to _fuck _me?"

Something in the way Byakuya pronounced the word 'fuck' struck Renji as instantly hilarious. His taicho never swore or used anything other than formal Japanese. The obscenity sounded strange coming out of his mouth and despite the seriousness of the situation, despite his looming demotion and probable ass kicking, Renji couldn't help himself. A snort of laughter escaped him and the sudden sound surprised him into laughing full out, a great peal of mirth that rang throughout the office.

Byakuya became instant ice cold, clearly thinking Renji was laughing _at_ him. The redhead quickly held up a hand, trying to prevent his captain from getting the wrong idea, and the gesture set him off again. In moments, Renji was leaning against the wall clutching his stomach laughing as his captain's expression became bleaker and bleaker.

Eventually he got himself under control and hiccoughed his way through an attempt to explain himself. "I-I'm so-sorry taicho... it's not f-funny but... ohhhh... I think I'm l-laughing myself into a noose here..." he wiped his eyes and staggered upright, still shaking with laughter. "I just never e-expected to hear you say 'f-fuck'..." and he was off again, gales of laughter echoing round the room.

The muscles in Byakuya's tightly controlled lips jumped a little, the only indication that Renji's amusement had triggered an almost-smile. The sight of the vice captain in hysterics over something he, Byakuya, had said was rather flattering. Byakuya was not used to being entertaining. Still, there were more important things to be dealt with here.

Byakuya placed his hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura and Renji's laughter immediately snapped off, his expression becoming very still as the captain drew his zanpaktou. The sound of the steel emerging from the scabbard was like a whisper in the suddenly silent room. Renji was no fool, he knew in close quarters that sword would tear the flesh from his bones before he could even unsheathe Zabimaru. Worse, he realised he had probably mortally offended his captain and there were no take-backs where swords were concerned. His eyes narrowed as he tried to decide if he should run, fight or simply accept his fate.

Not giving him a chance to move an inch, Byakuya stepped up to his vice captain and moved the blade of his sword until it was a hairs breadth from the exposed skin of his throat. Using that position to force Renji backwards against the wall, he effectively pinned the taller man without actually touching him. Renji's eyes were locked on Byakuya's, trying to read his intentions as his own hand slipped down towards the hilt of Zabimaru.

_None of that now._ Byakuya's free hand whipped out and caught Renji's wrist before he could touch his sword hilt. His grip was firm but oddly gentle, like he was preventing a misunderstanding instead of initiating a fight. Renji swallowed carefully, aware of steel very close to his skin. "Are you going to kill me, taicho?" he asked, his voice soft.

Mercury eyes stared into amber as Byakuya shook his head a fraction of an inch. "Not unless you give me a reason to. My family is old, Abarai. With old families there comes a great debt of shame. Certain things are not tolerated. Public disgrace is one of them."

_Disgrace... what's he talking abou-ack! Sharp! _Renji's breath hissed as Senbonzakura kissed his throat, drawing a thin line of red along his skin. Byakuya held the sword there for a moment longer, then pulled it back to just-threatening distance.

"Understand this. If you bring disgrace to me, I will do more than simply kill you. I will demote you, disgrace _you_, then destroy you so utterly that the name Abarai Renji will sound alien to even your best friends ears. There will be no memory of you, do you understand?"

Anger lit Renji's eyes. "You think that my desire for you disgraces you? You think I'd even _tell_ anyone else? The only reason Unohana knew is because you must of asked her opinion, she was nowhere near us when I said it!"

_Not true. She just knew. I hate the way she always 'just knows' things._ Byakuya twisted his grip on Renji's wrist, raising his arm to his shoulder then pinning it back against the wall. His sword still hung mere millimetres from vulnerable skin, the threat clear.

"Your desire for me does not disgrace me. However, your actions because of it _would_, if they were ever made known. So for your own safety, even if you do not value my honour, _they will never be known._ Give me your oath!"

_My... my oath? _"Taicho, why would you... all right!" as the sword tasted his blood again, Renji capitulated wildly. "My oath! Whatever it is you're talking about, whatever you think I might have done... I swear, I'll never tell anyone. _Anyone_. I swear it, taicho!" _Like I go around telling people I want to bone men anyway... but if it makes him happy..._

One thing Byakuya knew, Renji would die before breaking his word. He was loyal and utterly honest, a very unusual set of personality traits in the Seretei. Sighing slightly, Byakuya lowered his zanpaktou and wordlessly re-sheathed it.

Without letting go of Renji's arm.

It took a moment for that to register with the redhead, so concerned was he with the tingling scrapes on his neck and Byakuya's insane behaviour. When he did finally realise his captain still had hold of him, he was unable to prevent himself from looking sideways at his arm where it was pinned against the wall.

When he looked back, it was into smoky grey eyes less than an inch from his own.

Byakuya closed the distance silently, watching his vice captains amber gaze widen for a second before grabbing a handful of red hair and drawing him down into a kiss. The shock that ran through Renji as their lips met was almost electric, making his body shiver and twitch. His captain was... was kissing him... as his eyes slid shut and he felt his awareness slide to the pressure of lips and tongue, Byakuya's hand slipped up his wrist until their fingers were locked together, pressing back against the wall. With a soft murmur, the captain pushed his knee between Renji's thighs and was delighted to hear his vice captain whimper a little at the sensation.

Within moments their bodies had melded to one another, Renji's free hand finally waking up and looping around Byakuya's back until he found the mass of black hair at the nape of his neck. Sword roughened fingers played against the captain's scalp, making him groan a little. Renji marvelled at how delicate the man seemed under his hands. His fingers, brushing against Renji's own, were slender and finely boned, despite being insanely strong. As he stroked Renji's hair, the power behind his kiss and his handling of the taller man felt strange compared to the slim bone structure Renji was exploring as he traced his way down Byakuya's spine.

Pulling out of the kiss from a deep need to regain his mental balance, Renji leaned his head back against the wall, putting himself out of Byakuya's reach for a moment. The madness before the kiss made sense now. _Did you really think I'd tell anyone about this?_

Denied access to Renji's mouth, Byakuya raised a sculpted eyebrow. Renji closed his eyes for a moment, trying to sort his head out.

"Taicho..."

"Do not speak" Byakuya murmured softly. "Words are of no more use here." His fingers tightened in Renji's hair, wanting to pull him back down into that insistent kiss. Bracing himself, Renji made a superhuman effort and forced himself away from the wall and out of Byakuya's grip.

The captain's face darkened as Renji disengaged and the redhead quickly took Byakuya's hand, reassuring the other man that he was not about to flee. Despite the captain's assertion, words were still needed, words from Renji that he never expected to hear himself say, ever in his life.

"I don't... I can't do this as a one time thing" he said, aware of his hormones screaming abuse at him even as he spoke. "You're my captain, my leader... if I do this, my reaction to you will be changed. I can't help that. Don't make me resent you for this. Please, taicho."

Byakuya frowned, considering. _Be honest. It's the only thing you can give him._ "This is not about love Renji" he said, straightening up and letting go of Renji's hand. "But it is not entirely about sex either. For me it is about... loneliness. I am tired of being alone. I do not want to be alone any more. My hope was that you... would fill that loneliness in my life, just as you fill the space by my side in the Seretei. I cannot do a 'one time thing' either. That is not what I want."

Renji frowned, trying to understand Byakuya's words. As always, his captain used a sermon when he could have just given an answer. The redhead was fairly adept at translating what he thought of as 'taicho-speak' but even so, this needed clarifying.

"So... this would be something that you wanted... something that you-you needed? Something that would happen again?"

_I just said that._ Nodding, Byakuya turned his back to Renji. "If that is not your desire, you may leave now with no further conversation necessary. Things between us will stay just as they were."

A small smile crept over Renji's lips as Byakuya turned away from him. The prospect of being his captains... what, fuck-buddy?... was deeply appealing. The man was beautiful, intelligent, powerful, rich and most importantly, Renji's commander. Giving their relationship a physical aspect was...

Stepping lightly over to his captain, Renji brushed the thick mane of hair away from Byakuya's shoulder and gently ran his lips over the alabaster skin of his throat as his arms crept around the captain's slender waist. Being taller than Byakuya definitely had possibilities. He heard the slighter man sigh as he touched him and let his kiss trail farther up his throat, licking his jaw softly and then murmuring into his ear.

"I'm yours, taicho... however, whenever you want me. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, chapter 2! Here be massive amounts of smut... well this chapter is just sex, basically. Enjoy! Don't forget to check out 'The Substitute' in my story list for the next part of this tale...

* * *

Renji straightened his haori and walked up the path to the back door of the Kuchiki mansion. He was trying to appear businesslike despite the absurd time in the morning. Byakuya had called a halt to their fun and games by pointing out that his office was neither the most subtle nor appropriate place for it. _Rubbish_, Renji thought, _that huge couch and desk combo is just begging to be abused._ Still, probably not a good idea to push his captain more than he had to tonight.

Instead, Byakuya had gone home and told Renji to meet him there once he had closed up the office. So here was the redhead; nervous, excited and clutching a document that gave him a spurious excuse for visiting his captain at home should he be caught and questioned as to why he was sneaking around the Seretei at two in the morning.

Byakuya's ever faithful Seneschal, Hasashi, opened the door to admit Renji without even raising an eyebrow. Obviously Byakuya had told him... something? Perhaps he just had one of those loyal mentalities that meant he could be trusted with his masters secrets. _A bit like you then, pineapple._

Leading the vice captain into the house, Hasashi indicated that he should wait to be collected in one of the reception rooms. Renji indulged himself a little as he waited by poking around at the pictures and ornaments in the room. He loved being in his captain's home, the times when he got to have a look around at what was essentially the unauthorised history of the Seretei. The very old families like the Kuchiki had collected all sorts of stuff over the centuries, works of art detailing their world. The house was a well loved and well tended museum.

He didn't miss Byakuya's reiatsu as he entered the room, but decided to give his captain a chance to 'surprise' him. Bending slightly over to look closely at a statue in the corner of the room, he smiled as he felt a slim finger run the length of his spine. He straightened slowly and turned, catching Byakuya's hand and raising his fingertips to his lips.

The captain inhaled sharply as the redhead's tongue flicked out, stroking the tips of his fingers. Amber eyes narrowed with lust as he pulled the slighter man to him with his other hand, kissing his way over his palm and down his wrist. The soft fabric of Byakuya's kimono slid back as Renji gently raised his arm, exposing more alabaster skin to his mouth. Working his way along Byakuya's flesh until he reached his elbow, the vice captain planted a few soft kisses along the rich material covering his upper arm before assaulting the man's throat mercilessly.

Mercury eyes watched the performance as Renji teased his captain; as his lips found Byakuya's neck and began tracing their way up to his jaw those eyes flickered closed. His neck was very, very sensitive, something the redhead seemed to have spotted right away. Pleasure fluttered in Byakuya's gut as he relaxed into Renji's embrace, one hand winding up into that mass of scarlet hair, the other slipping into the neck of his kimono and brushing the network of stark tattoos that covered Renji's body.

Realising at the last minute that he was about to strip his vice captain right there in the reception room, Byakuya reluctantly pulled away. Ignoring the confused expression on Renji's face, he firmly took his hand and led him down the corridor until they reached his bedroom. Understanding dawned on the redhead as he watched Byakuya close and lock the sliding door and he obediently sat on the futon, legs crossed under him as he waited for his captain to get comfortable.

Byakuya eyed him for a moment and then moved to the side table, working quickly to remove his kenseikan. Once the precious family heirlooms had been placed carefully on their stand, he turned to face his vice captain again. Renji rose and crossed to him, his hands agile as he removed his own haori, baring his chest and arms. Stunned for a moment at the sight of the redhead so easily exposing himself, Byakuya found himself focused on the black ink so suddenly on display.

Tattoos were something of a fascination with the heir of the Kuchiki family at the best of times. Like many old Japanese families, tattoos had very serious meanings. Warriors bore serpents into battle on their skin, whilst younger men scrawled their bravado for all to see. Byakuya's own flesh was unmarked, having never seen a need to display anything in such a manner. Renji though...

He knew a little of the origins of Renji's tattoos. Something he had started in the past, as an orphan Rukongai brat, the marks represented accomplishments and achievements throughout his life. The captain recalled the first time he had seen Renji, with two fresh, reddened tattoos that had symbolised simultaneously his graduation from the academy and his acceptance into the Gotei 13. He had never before laid a hand on his vice captain the way he was doing now, so he had never had a chance to explore those tattoos fully. _He took his shirt off, it's like an open invitation._

Curiosity won and Byakuya reached out, running his fingertips along the most vivid marks across Renji's chest. Astonished to find that the skin was barely raised at all, he stepped closer, pressing himself against the taller man as he stroked more black ink. He was so absorbed in the patterns that it didn't occur to him how his touch was affecting the other man, at least until Renji groaned softly when his fingers brushed around his nipple. The soft sound brought Byakuya back to himself and he leaned forward, deliberately running his tongue along the ink and tasting the flesh underneath.

Eyes rolling back in his head slightly, Renji fought to hold his knees straight under the soft, almost unintentional assault from the captain. The feel of his hands exploring him and the sudden warmth of his tongue were driving the redhead crazy. _Keep calm man, let him set the pace... _

"I'm sorry, I'm neglecting you" Byakuya said softly, looking up at Renji. His eyes though, were far from contrite. There was a look there that Renji had never seen before; a predatory expression that said he was clearly enjoying teasing his vice captain, loving the effect he was having on him. The blank Byakuya mask was still there, his beautiful face neutral, but beneath it was a mischievousness that Renji never would have suspected. He gave his captain a crooked smile and ran his finger along his jaw, leaning down to capture his lips as he purred "make it up to me if you want, taicho..."

With a gentle push, Byakuya sent Renji onto his back on the futon and climbed on top of him, kneeling across his stomach and leaning down to kiss him. Renji shuddered as the folds of kimono silk rubbed against his skin and inky black hair coiled on the pillow around him. Reaching up, he plunged his hands into the thick locks that had been set free of their normal confines. He groaned at the texture of Byakuya's hair, seemingly even softer than the silk pressing against his chest. Grabbing a handful of hair, he pulled Byakuya down into a much firmer kiss, his other hand slipping under the hem of the captain's kimono and easing its way up a strong, hard muscled leg under the rich fabric.

A small sound escaped the normally stoic captain as Renji touched his skin, an odd mix of pleasure and longing that made Renji's heart thump painfully in his chest. Stroking his way up the back of Byakuya's thigh, he busied himself exploring the pliant mouth against his until he felt a cool touch at his waist. Wriggling slightly, Renji eased his hips up off the bed as Byakuya pulled open his hakama and dragged the fabric away from him, revealing more glorious tattoos and a fairly crowded loincloth. Looking down at the body of his vice captain, Byakuya sat back for a moment to take him in.

_So he likes to look before he tastes. Fine. _Renji grinned a wolfish grin, one hand still stroking Byakuya's thigh as he slid the other one behind his head, doing his best nonchalant pose. The captain realised instantly that Renji was posing for him, wanting to give him a good view. A tiny flicker in his eyes gave the redhead a seconds warning, and then Byakuya stripped away the last bit of fabric covering Renji's dignity.

Fighting the urge to cover himself or blush, Renji moved the angle he was stroking Byakuya's leg and ran his fingers slowly up the _inside_ of his captain's thigh. He watched with delight as the more intimate touch made mercury eyes close briefly, before sliding his fingers back down again. He could tease just as well as his superior. Lying there on his back, completely naked and very aroused, he calmly stroked Byakuya's inner thigh, brushing against his groin with his knuckles on each upward stroke and watching the slighter man's eyes flicker and his breathing speed up in time with the motion.

With agonising slowness, Byakuya's own fingers began moving on Renji's flesh, running over his thighs and up to his hips as that intruding hand got closer and closer to where he longed it to be. The pace of their seduction was at a crawl, the teasing almost painful to both of them, yet delicious because of it. When Renji finally allowed just the tip of his finger to trace the bulge between Byakuya's trembling thighs, the captain couldn't help but moan, his body arching into the touch.

_Bastard..._ as Byakuya moved, of course Renji carefully pulled his hand back out of reach. Shuddering, Byakuya sank his nails into the redheads thigh in protest and Renji grinned, breath hissing slightly at the sensation. He let his fingers wander upwards again, this time caressing Byakuya's arousal for a long moment and drawing a louder moan, before wandering down to his knee once more.

Unable to take much more of the teasing, Byakuya leaned forwards and pressed his body against the hard-muscled form beneath him. Supporting his weight on his elbows, Byakuya trapped that torturing hand between their bodies, deliberately pushing against Renji's own arousal as he looked down into amber eyes. The lust in that gaze was like fire, making part of Byakuya want to look away. Forcing his nerves aside, he put his lips next to Renji's ear and breathed "touch me..."

That command was enough to nearly break Renji's own self control, he was aching already from their slow dance. A groan escaped from his lips as he wriggled his hand into the right spot, cupping the weight between Byakuya's thighs and squeezing gently, feeling his way inside the loincloth until he met hot skin and the sounds coming from his captain switched from excited moans to outright gasps. Once he was sure he had Byakuya's full attention, he bent his knee and tipped his captain forwards, making him kneel up a little and giving him room to play.

In moments, the bedroom was full of the sounds of unleashed libido. Byakuya had been alone for a long time and was relatively inexperienced with men. Renji was _very _experienced, but had never been with anyone who aroused him as much as his perfect, beautiful captain. The result was that he put huge effort into pleasing the older man. Byakuya had never been handled by an expert before, the touches and motions of Renji's fingers on his body were exactly in time with his needs and wants. His arms shaking as he held his weight up, Byakuya was only able to arch his back and cry out as Renji worked on him from beneath, the kisses on his throat and shoulders almost unfelt compared to the fire Renji was putting into his groin.

_Lets take this up a level_. "Taicho... please watch me..." Renji purred happily as those huge eyes opened and looked down the length of their bodies. The captain groaned hoarsely as he watched Renji's hands, one working on his own length, the other driving spikes of pleasure and heat through the slighter man's body with each stroke. Always a visual creature, the sight of their mutual pleasure brought the captain quickly gasping to the point of climax and he cried out, shuddering and arching into the redhead's still moving hand as he took him over the edge.

Watching Byakuya come nearly undid the vice captain. The flush on his high cheekbones and the shaking in his limbs was beyond erotic. Releasing him, Renji raised his hand to his lips, tasting Byakuya's release in a gesture that made the older man moan again. The taste and the sound combined to finish the redhead off and he released almost silently, arching off the bed and burying his face in Byakuya's shoulder as his muscles cramped and twinged with pleasure.

_Incredible... and that was only his hand... _Byakuya pushed Renji back onto the bed and readjusted his position, sitting higher up on Renji's abs and reaching behind him carefully. "Don't think you can relax that quickly" he admonished him, beginning to work him between his fingers. Grinning, Renji pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed the smaller man, shivering as the blood rushed south once more.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, although he had a suspicion based on how Byakuya was sitting. An answering kiss and a slight wriggle of his hips confirmed it and he chuckled, looking up at his captain. "You want me to... what was it I said before?"

"I want you to fuck me" came the reply, the word that had previously made Renji hysterical now firing bolts of electricity directly into his groin. Sensing the reaction to his use of foul language, Byakuya leaned down and began kissing Renji's throat, murmuring "You're going to fuck me until you're raw, Abarai-_kun_. I want you in me... fuck me hard and slow..."

"Oh g-god... yes taicho, yes... whatever you want" the redhead groaned, running his hands up under Byakuya's tarnished silk kimono and exploring the soft orbs of his buttocks. Lifting the fabric enough to take over Byakuya's motion on his arousal, he pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed and tucked the smaller man into his lap. Byakuya moaned as he felt the thick heat gently invade him, easing between his cheeks as Renji shifted them into a comfortable position. Still dressed, although his kimono was in disarray, the slighter man shivered and gasped as he felt Renji press against his entrance softly.

Almost apologetically,. Renji licked the side of Byakuya's neck. "This might hurt a little... at first anyway" he warned and the captain bit his shoulder hard, a wordless chastisement and an impatient gesture that made the redhead laugh. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you" he murmured, guiding himself into the right angle and then arching his hips up and drawing Byakuya's hips downwards at the same time, deliberately hilting himself in the first thrust as revenge for the bite.

The half scream, half moan that stuttered from Byakuya's lips as he was so roughly penetrated made Renji feel instantly guilty and he froze, too concerned that he'd hurt his captain to take any pleasure from being inside him for the moment. Stammering an apology, he was quickly cut off by the raven's hand slapping across his mouth, muffling him. Panting heavily as he gagged Renji, Byakuya felt the fire that had spiked in his insides die a little and began to move slowly, setting the pace of their motion himself. Releasing Renji's mouth, he groaned into his ear "don't... apologise... fuck me harder..." and Renji finally understood that his captains screams had nothing to do with pain, but everything to do with pleasure, a pleasure he'd been denied for far, far too long.


End file.
